Pirate Seas (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Pirate Seas (PvZO). :For the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Pirate Seas. |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or 58 gems |before=<< |after=>>}} Pirate Seas is the second world in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is based on an old pirate ship on the open ocean. It is home to pirate zombies. It can be unlocked after beating the last level of any world by using the World Key given. In this world, the player's lawn is split up into three sections. The first section, the half towards his or her lawnmowers functions as it normally would. The section towards the entry point for zombies is quite different. Planks connecting the zombies ship to the player's allow them to passage onto your lawn. While some rows do not have any planks, they can still be attacked by ambush zombies landing halfway across his or her lawn. The sections with the planks will function as normally, with the exception that a few plants cannot be planted on planks (such as the instant use plant: Potato Mine). The third and final part is the sea tiles, which no plants (not even water-orientated plants) like Lily Pads can be planted there. This is also the main part of the lawn where Swashbuckler Zombies start to swing forward towards the non-water parts of the lawn. The events in Pirate Seas takes place in the Golden Age of Piracy, assuming to be in the period of buccaneering which was characterized by an Anglo-French seamen based on Jamaica and Tortuga where in the assault of Spanish colonies. Judging by its description, it is assumed that this world takes place on the Caribbean Sea, which is the most well known for the main setting of countless literary efforts related to piracy and swashbuckling. Game description The year is 1679, the golden age of zombie piracy! Keep your booty close, and your plants closer, as the zombies take to the sea to plunder your brains! Order of events The player uses a World Key, thus, the player travels to this world. After Day 9, a map is shown, leading to "Treasure" saying "TREASURE, NOT ZOMBIES", however, it was a trap planned by the zombies and Dr. Zomboss, thus, they attack the player, yet, the wave of zombies are defeated, the player then finds another World Key. Main Levels Brain Busters Cannons Away Cannons Away is an exclusive minigame for Pirate Seas. The objective for this game is to beat the target score by shooting the Seagull Zombies using the Coconut Cannon. Failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Locked and Loaded In this Brain Buster, the player is required to finish the level with the plants given to survive the zombies attack. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player has to protect the endangered Spring Beans and survive a horde of zombies at the same time. Otherwise, the player will have to start over again. Last Stand The player must plan his or her defenses carefully and must survive an intense zombie incursion. There are no zombies carrying Plant Food therefore the player must use the Plant Foods provided to them carefully or he or she will fail the level. However, if the player is smart enough to formulate a good strategy, he or she can win this Brain Buster without spending even a single Plant Food. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 PS_Plants.png|Pirate Seas plants Giii.png|Screenshot Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Pirate Seas zombies as toys Trivia ''For all the non-chinese trivia about Pirate Seas, see the international version of Pirate Seas. Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)